Slytherin Secret
by AFMalfoy
Summary: Draco story....DM-OFC RL-OFC. PG for volence. Chapter 6 up!
1. The New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own any the characters but Andrea. Professor Mae belongs to Dracofan101(for her story; same story, different point of view; in my fave authors) . JK Rowling owns the rights to everything else. Good Charlotte is righted to Epic Records.  
  
Chapter 1 – The New Student  
  
It was a crisp morning as the students boarded the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in a compartment together, discussing their summers when a young girl appeared in the doorway. She was tall and thin. She had golden blonde hair that was pulled into a loose bun and piercing blue eyes that hid behind thick black square framed glasses. Her lips were full and had a light tint of purple. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a black baby doll shirt, with the words 'Good Charlotte' printed across it, and low stiletto heels.  
  
Girl – Hi, May I sit with you? Everywhere else is full.  
  
Harry – Sure, we all have had a time or two were we had to pair up with someone unknown.  
  
She sat down next to Ron, across from Harry.  
  
Girl – By the way, my name is Andrea, I'm transferring to Hogwarts from America. Arma, Kansas actually.  
  
Ron – Never heard of the place.  
  
Andrea – Wouldn't expect you to. It's been a very small town, mostly muggles.  
  
Hermione – So do you come from a muggle family?  
  
Andrea – No, my family is all wizarding blood. My mother dated a muggle one though, but my grandparents didn't like that very much.  
  
Ron – So, why are you transferring to Hogwarts?  
  
Andrea – Well, my school was closed and my uncle went here, so parents thought Hogwarts was a good second choice.  
  
The Hogwarts Express rolled into the school grounds. Andrea was pulled aside by Professor McGonagall when she got off.  
  
Harry – I'll see you around.  
  
Andrea waved as she followed McGonagall to the castle. She hoped that all the people in this school were as nice as these three had been to her. As she walked past another group of three, only they were all boys, one whistled at her and talked to his friends about her.


	2. The Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own any the characters but Andrea. Professor Mae belongs to Dracofan101. JK Rowling owns the rights to everything else.   
  
Chapter 2 – The Sorting  
  
At the Great Hall, The beginning banquet began with the normal enrollment of the new first years. Next, came the announcements. Dumbledore rose.  
  
Dumbledore – I have a few people to introduce to you this year. First is own new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor, Miss Ellie Mae.  
  
Professor Mae stood, bowed, and then quickly sat back down.  
  
Dumbledore – Second we have a new 6th year, Andrea L. Andrea, please come forward.  
  
Andrea had been standing at the back of the room at the door. Everyone watched as she walked down the aisle to McGonagall. Harry also noticed that his 3rd year D.A.D.A. professor, Remus Lupin, was standing next to were Andrea had been. As Andrea approached the sorting hat, she felt an urge not to put it on. What if it told her biggest secrets? Andrea sat down and McGonagall put the hat on her head.  
  
Hat – Ahh… another great one, I have seen one like you before. Not as kind as your uncle though, and I see you want to prove yourself. I see great potential in the house of …SLYTHERIN!  
  
Harry was shocked! Not as kind as her uncle? She had seemed kind on the train. Harry looked away as Andrea approached the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco Malfoy.  
  
Andrea – Hi, I'm Andrea Lu…L.  
  
Draco – Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyle. You are a pureblood, right?  
  
Andrea – Yes, but that didn't seem to bother you at the train now did it?  
  
Draco – No, I had hoped you were a pureblood and a Slytherin, because I can't stand mudbloods. 


	3. The Trip To The Dorms

Disclaimer: I do not own any the characters but Andrea. Professor Mae belongs to Dracofan101. JK Rowling owns the rights to everything else.

hermoine04: Sorry, but I have the story done....but thank you for you suggestion.  
  
Chapter 3 – The Trip To The Dorms

After dinner Andrea and Draco made their way to the dungeon.  
  
Draco – So, why are you here?  
  
Andrea – My original school was shut down and my parents sent me here because my uncle went here.  
  
Draco – Your uncle? Who would that be?  
  
Andrea – I can't tell you, at least that's what Dumbledore said.  
  
Draco – and why can't you? Is it really that big of a secret?  
  
Andrea – You ask too many questions and yes it is that big of a secret. I don't have to answer any of your questions!  
  
She walked away from him angrily, only to realize she didn't know the password. Why did people have to ask so many questions? She slumped down to the floor.  
  
Draco – Why did you run away from me? Did I say something wrong?  
  
Andrea – Draco I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not allowed to talk about my uncle and it's frustrating!  
  
She flung her head back against the wall many times over and over.  
  
Draco – The password is 'snake skin' if you want in the common room.  
  
After about an hour, Andrea finally got up, went to her room and went to sleep.


	4. Meeting With Her Admirer

Disclaimer: I do not own any the characters but Andrea. Professor Mae belongs to Dracofan101. JK Rowling owns the rights to everything else.

A/N Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I couldn't write anymore that night..

Chapter 4 – Meeting With Her Admirer  
  
Andrea woke one morning to find a note next to her bed.  
  
Andrea,  
  
Meet me next to the lake at nine tonight. Come alone.  
  
Your Admirer

Admirer? She had only been there less than four months and she already had an admirer? Who could it be? She pondered all through her classes that day. She also watched for signs of who had sent the note, but everything was normal that day. That night she ate dinner and went back to the common room. It was around six p.m. She still had three hours to go. She went up to her room and read until the time came.

At nine, she went down and made her way to the lake. The moon was new and it made it hard to see. With a lighted wand, she made her way quickly. She couldn't see anything until it was right in front of her. She had made it to the lake but no one was there. She started her way back when she ran into a hooded figure.  
  
Figure – I see you got my note. I'm glad you came.  
  
Andrea – Who are you? Why am I here?  
  
Figure – You are here because I needed to talk to you. And who am I?  
  
The figure pulled off the hood, revealing Draco. Andrea was shocked. She should have known it was Draco, since he was doing all these things to help her and be around her.  
  
Draco – I had to tell you I really like you and want to have a good friendship with you.  
  
Andrea – And you couldn't tell me this in class of the daytime anyway?  
  
Draco – I don't like to have my feelings shown.  
  
Andrea – So, this is a special thing. So, why stop at friends?  
  
Draco – Is that what you want, to be more than friends?  
  
Andrea – only if you want it too. I wouldn't mind being with you.  
  
He reached out and took her hand and stepped closer until there was more space between them. He put his other had on the small of her back and leaned on for a kiss and she gladly accepted. After about a half an hour, they walked back together hand in hand.


	5. Her Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own any the characters but Andrea. Professor Mae belongs to Dracofan101. JK Rowling owns the rights to everything else.  
  
Chapter 5 – Her Parents  
  
Many months pasted since that night by the lake. Andrea and Draco became closer and Draco got over his fear of feelings. It was the middle of March when it happened.   
  
Andrea and Draco were walking to class when Remus pulled Andrea aside.   
  
Remus – Andrea, Dumbledore needs to speak with you, it's about your parents.  
  
Andrea followed Remus to Dumbledore's office. This was the first time she had been in the office. As they approached, Remus spoke 'Lemon Pepper seed' and the gargoyle disappeared and stairs were in its place. The office was grand with many pictures of withes and wizards watching as the entered the room.  
  
Remus – We are here, Dumbledore.  
  
After a few seconds, Dumbledore appeared atop the stair.  
  
Dumbledore – Please sit down.  
  
Andrea and Remus sat down in the chair in front of his desk. She sat on the edge; alert for anything he had to say.  
  
Dumbledore – As Remus has told you I wanted to speak with you about your parents. I was told early this morning that they were coming here to see you and a group of death eaters attacked them. I am sorry to inform you that they didn't survive.  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks, her last remaining links to her home were gone. She looked up as Remus stood and walked over, kneeling in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder.   
  
Remus – Your parents have left you in my care. During the summer, you will come and stay with me at my home.

Andrea let go of him and looked him in the eye.  
  
Andrea – Will I come back here next year?  
  
Remus – Yes, you will come here until you graduate.   
  
Andrea gave him a smile and a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
Andrea – Thank You, Remus.


	6. Telling The Truth

A/N I decide to post two chapters today. I'll be awhile until the next chapter...I still need to type it in to the computer. Andi

Chapter 6 – Telling The Truth  
  
As she made her way to the common room, Andrea thought about what Remus had said. As she crawled into bed, she couldn't help thinking of her parents. She felt what she thought was hatred growing inside her. The next morning, she woke to a sickening feeling. She ran to the bathroom and throw up. She brushed her teeth and got dressed. As she walked down the stairs, she noticed Draco waiting for her.  
  
Andrea – -very melancholy- Hello, Draco.  
  
Draco – I know about your parents.  
  
Andrea – -surprisingly- How did you find out so quickly?  
  
Draco – Professor Lupin told me. He also told me to watch out for you.  
  
Andrea – Draco, I think it's time to tell you about why I'm here.  
  
She took him by the hand and guided him to a secluded part of the room.  
  
Andrea – Draco, I didn't tell you everything when we met. What I did tell you was true. I was told to leave out a lot because of my safety. You see, I came here because my parents wanted to hide me from Voldemont and here; Dumbledore and my uncle Remus could watch me.  
  
Draco – Wait a minute. Your uncle is Professor Lupin?  
  
Andrea – Yes, My full name is Andrea Faye Lupin. I'm the only thing he has left. My grandparents didn't like my father or Remus. They don't care if they die and they don't know I exist.  
  
Draco – Do you carry the werewolf gene, as Remus does?   
  
Andrea – No, He was bitten as a child. But, I am telekinetic.   
  
Draco – why is you being his niece such a big secret then?  
  
Andrea – Because I….  
  
Andrea couldn't tell Draco why, because see didn't know herself. Dumbledore had forgot to mention that to her.   
  
Andrea - I can't tell you why because I don't know.


End file.
